You Are My Sunshine
by nerdysmurfette
Summary: Naruto is the sun in Sasuke's world, suddenly tragedy strikes and Naruto is injured. Will Sasuke be able to keep his sunshine or will it be taken away and bring darkness to his world? 1st fic


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE!**_

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**BEEP...**_

_**BEEP...**_

_**BEEP... **_

The stark white hospital room was deathly silent save for the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, the only proof that the fragile-looking body it was connected to was still alive. The room's other occupant sat in a pulled up chair, their hand clenching the unresponsive hand of the bed's current owner. Tears ran down their face as they silently begged whatever god was listening for time to rewind so they could change everything they said and did to prevent this torment.

_**You never know, dear, how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**BEEP...**_

_**BEEP...**_

_**BEEP...**_

Raising his other hand, Sasuke Uchiha ran his trembling fingers through the now dull blonde tresses of the only person to own his heart, Naruto Uzumaki. The same man who he had, earlier that day, foolishly insulted in a fit of self-righteous anger. Now he regretted every word, every thought, and every scream because now all he could do is sit there in his own little purgatory watching as Naruto fought for his life.

_**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**_

_**I dreamt I held you in my arms **_

_**BEEP...**_

_**BEEP...**_

_**BEEP...**_

He buried his head into their joined hands and clenched his eyes shut hard. Unbidden that day's events flashed through his mind, cruelly taunting him.

_**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**_

_**So I hung my head, and I cried**_

**FLASHBACK**

"But, Sasuke, I don't understand, he's your brother. He only wants to-" Naruto started as he stared sadly at his boyfriend of four years.

"No, Naruto, I don't care what he wants and you had no right calling him!" Sasuke yelled cutting the blonde off. "I told you every fucking time you bring that bastard up that I never want him in my house or in my life but did you listen? No! You just had to put your nose in where it didn't belong and what is worse you invited him here! Did you once stop and think 'Maybe I shouldn't go behind Sasuke's back and invite his brother to his home!' or, or maybe 'It's a bad idea calling him when I know Sasuke can't stand him.' No! You. Did. Not!"

Naruto flinched at the brunette's biting tone and words. He had honestly thought that what he did was for the better. Itachi had begged him, begged him, to help try and reconcile their relationship. He had even told him how their estrangement had started and he felt sorry for the broken man that had sat in front of him. Naruto had watched as Sasuke's normally stoic face morphed into a near beastlike expression of rage when he had caught sight of Itachi seating in their living room. Itachi had tried to explain his presence but Sasuke never let his piercing gaze leave Naruto as he chillingly demanded the older Uchiha out of his house. Still Itachi tried to bring his brother's attention away from the nervous-looking blonde, going as far as to stand between them. It was that move that made the younger Uchiha snap, he voice took on a growling undertone as he looked Itachi in the eyes and threatened to kill him if he didn't 'leave him the fuck alone and leave his home.' And with a worried look at Naruto, who gave a short nod, he left the two alone, praying that his younger brother didn't do anything to the blonde.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

Sasuke's yelling of his name brought him back to the present. "Naruto are you even fucking listening to me? I asked you in what thought your idiotic mind that what you did was okay to bring him into my house?"

Finally having enough of Sasuke's attitude Naruto yelled back. "You Bastard! This is my house too and I invited him into our house because I know you have missed your brother, you cry his name out in your dreams. I know you blame him for your parent's deaths but it was not his fault! I know he fell in with the wrong crowd when he was younger but he tried to leave them when he found out the truth about them." Naruto stopped to take a breath continuing quickly when he saw Sasuke open his mouth. "He told me how they broke into your family's home and killed your parents, but wanted to keep you alive to torture you later in front of him. He said he didn't want to kill anyone but he did, Sasuke, he killed everyone one of them to keep them from you! He loves yo-" His words were cut off by Sasuke's hand slapping him across his face, the force knocking him to the ground. Watery blue eyes shown with tears and a look of surprised betrayal as Naruto cupped a hand to him red cheek.

_**You never know, dear, how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

"Don't you ever try and justify his actions to me. Because of him my parents are dead." He snarled down at the blonde, the hand he had used to him now clenched by his side. "You know the pain he put me through. His stupid selfish actions took them away and he tried to make up for it." he chuckled mirthlessly, his eyes gaining a faraway look in them.

A determined look entered Naruto's eyes and he forced himself to stand back up. He knew what bitterness and unresolved issues did to a person, it nearly ate him alive. Naruto took a step back from Sasuke and tried to reason with him. He did not what this hate to destroy the man he loved.

"Please, Sasuke, I'm sorry I went behind your back but please don't let this hate fester and grow when you have the opportunity to make peace. Family is important and you shouldn't let anything get in the way of that. And I don't want to lose you because what happened." Naruto pleaded, begging the brunette with his very being to realize what he could lose. But it was the man's next words that crushed any hope of that happening.

_**I'll always love you and make you happy**_

_**If you will only say the same**_

Sasuke snarled at Naruto, hurting inside so he did the only he knew how to do in this situation he hurt back. "How what you know anything about being a family? You never had one to begin with. If you were to disappear, you have no family to care, no family to worry." As soon as the words left him mouth Sasuke wanted to take them back, but the damage was done.

Naruto froze as those hateful words pierced his heart, bring tears to his eyes. He tried to ignore them, tried to keep them from falling, but he failed. Tears ran down his face as he looked into the narrowed dark gaze and said softly with a tear clogged voice. "It is because of that, that I don't you to let this opportunity slip through your hold. To keep you from losing everything," he continued waveringly, "but I now it's too late."

"Naru-" Sasuke tried but was cut off by Naruto's sorrowed-filled yell.

"NO! No More! I'm done!" The Blonde cried pushing past the man who broke his heart stopping a few steps behind him. "Even with what you said, I still love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke heard Naruto's hurried steps followed by the door slamming and shut his eyes, scolding himself. 'How could I sa-'. The thought was interrupted by the sound of a car horn blaring paired with the sound of tired screeching followed by scream. Sasuke's heart stopped and the only thought going through his head 'NARUTO!' He had never moved so fast in his life than he did as he ran out of his house to the street. He could already see a crowd gathering he eyes frantically search it for the familiar flash of bright blonde hair. When he couldn't find any, his fear sky rocketed and he pushed through the crowd to get to the street. Once he broke through he screamed in anguish and jumped forward. There on the unforgiving street laid his love, his sunshine, broken, bleeding, and dying as strangers stared.

Not caring about anything other than Naruto, Sasuke fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his Love pulling him onto his lap and crying, no screaming, for someone to help him, to save him. He could barely make out someone yelling that help was on the way over his cries. Sasuke rocked Naruto back and forth begging him not to leave him alone. He didn't seem too cared or even realized the blood that now covered his once pristine white shirt. All he cared about was the person in his arms.

_**But if you leave me to love another,**_

_**You'll regret it all one day**_

After was seem like eternity, Sasuke felt someone tried to take Naruto from him. He fought against, screaming threats and begging for them to let him go. Someone pulled him away from Naruto and held him back as the EMT s went to work trying to stabilize Naruto enough for the trip to the hospital. And all the while Sasuke thrashed like a wild beast until a voice finally broke through the haze. Itachi. The younger Uchiha sagged in him brother's arms as his word's filtered through.

"Please, Sasuke, you must let them work to save him!" Itachi begged his arms tightening around Sasuke. He held onto his brother as Sasuke's legs buckled then having received a signal from one of the EMT s continued, "Come they will let you ride to the hospital with them but you must stay out of their way and let them do their job. Naruto needs you to do this for him."

It was Itachi's late statement that gave him the strength to stand and follow the paramedic into the back of the truck. His eyes never left Naruto's body as he heard Itachi's promise to follow them. The trip to the Hospital was Hell for Sasuke because twice, twice, Naruto's heart stopped before the pink haired paramedic stabilized him. Sasuke never prayed so hard in his life. When they finally reached the hospital everything happened so fast, Naruto was taken into surgery and Sasuke was told that he could not go with him that he would have to wait in the waiting room.

He felt numb as he sat there on one of the couches in the deserted room. His gaze never leaving the double doors that the group of doctors and nurses disappeared through. He felt someone sit next to him and he finally tore his gaze away only to meet the sad eyes of his older brother. It was like a flood gate had broken, tears ran down his face as his sobs literally shook him body. He felt Itachi grab him and pull him close not saying any as he ruined his shirt with his tears.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

Sasuke didn't remember falling asleep but felt someone shaking him awake. He looked tiredly up into the face of Itachi, who motioned to a large chested blonde woman that stood in front of him. Instantly he was awake and standing in front of the woman.

"Sasuke, this is Dr. Tsunade Senju. She has news on Naruto." Itachi said as moved next to his brother laying a supporting had on his shoulder.

"Is Naruto okay? Where is he? Why aren't you answering?!" Sasuke nearly screamed the last question at the woman.

Tsunade held up a hand a spoke calmly. "Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki made it through surgery. We're able to stabilize him and heal some of the damage done to him. He is the Intensive Care Unit right now, we need to monitor him closely within the next 24 to 48 hours due to some of his injuries. I can take one of you back to see him and fill you in on his injuries and the process we'll need to go through for his recovery."

Sasuke looked at Itachi who pushed him toward the door. "Go I will wait for you." Itachi reassured him getting a nod in return.

Sasuke followed the doctor listening quietly as she explained what they had to do. When they follow reached the room where Naruto was Sasuke almost ran to the bed biting back a sob. Naruto's head was wrapped with bandages, his right arm and both legs were in cast. And the parts of skin Sasuke could see were black and blue. Sasuke moved to the side of his bed and looked into Naruto's face, sobbing louder when he saw how bruised and swollen it was. His legs gave out under him causing him to fall onto the chair behind him as he cried. Naruto was alive and that's all that matter. He reached out a hand took Naruto's left hand gently mindful of the IV in his arm then looked up at the doctor.

"Will you tell my brother, I'm with him and that I will call him tomorrow? I want t-to stay with Naruto." Sasuke softly requested his voice hoarse from his crying and earlier screaming. Tsunade nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door halfway behind her. Sasuke leaned forward and planted a soft kissed against Naruto bruised hand and silently thanked whatever god was listening. Now he had to wait and wait he would. He needed to fix things between them so he would wait for that chance.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered to the unresponsive blonde, the phrase sounding a lot like begging.

_**You never know, dear, how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

**End Flashback**

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

A/N Well that's the end of my first Fic. It was so hard to end it here but it felt right. I was thinking about doing an alternate ending that was happy, well I still might, if that's what you want. But for now that's it.

Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
